The Party
by Cousin Mary
Summary: Queen A's Bday!


Title: The Party 

Author: Cousin Mary 

Disclaimer: Lucas owns them, though... *mumbles something under her breath* Anyway, don't sue 

Timeline: Takes place a bit after Phantom Menace 

A/N: Wrote this awhile ago for a friend, thought you guys might get a kick out of it :)

Obi-Wan adjusted his robes as he rushed down the palace hall. The Council had sent him and his Padawan back to Naboo over nine months ago, but this was the first time he'd ever heard the call-to-chambers at anytime other than high noon. The Jedi glanced out the high arched windows, confirming that it was still hours before dawn. As he reached the main throne room he watched the rest of the Naboo royal court file sleepily into the chamber. He searched their faces, but no one seemed to have any more of a clue as to what was going on at this late hour than he did. 

The Jedi frowned slightly, he looked around for Anakin, but he couldn't seem to locate his mischievous, young apprentice. He reached out through the Force and felt him... he wasn't in the Palace, but rather one of the numerous out buildings that surrounded the ornate construction. Obi-Wan thought about going in search of the boy, but then the bells sounded again, reminding him that as long as they were staying on Naboo he must at least make the appearance that he'd obey their laws and customs. Suppressing a sigh, he resigned himself to a night of courtly etiquette and walked through the lavish stone arches that led to a short hall, and ultimately, the throne room. 

"Because I'm the Queen, that's why!" 

Obi-Wan stiffened as he heard Queen Amidala's regal voice echo through the huge chambers. She sounded strange... Something was not right. The Jedi pushed his way down the rest of the hall and burst through the last pair of doors. The crowd of Ministers and other members of court stood or rambled aimless and restless across the marble floors. Obi-Wan didn't need any sensitivity to the Force to tell him that they were agitated by something. His blue-green eyes swept up, scanning past the crowd and up the grand staircase that was meant to raise the throne and monarch above the mere mortals of the court. What he saw then made him catch his breath. The Queen... 

And the queen. And another...queen. No less than four queens stood atop the throne platform. His jaw dropped and for a moment he just stared, overwhelmed by the sea of sovereignty before him. With effort, Obi-Wan gathered himself. Focusing, he realized that only one of the 'queens' was actually -the- Queen. There, the one on the left was Amidala. The others were her handmaidens. Eirtae, Rabe, Sabe, they all wore the majestic gown with nearly as much nobility and poise as Amidala herself, except... Were they swaying? 

His eyes widened, they were drunk! How could they-? Then Obi-Wan winced, remembering the gift packages the diplomat from Brabant has brought along for the Queen's 18th birthday. He sighed. It looks like the Queen and handmaidens had discovered the case of Alderaanian brandy-wine among the silks and velvets. He leaned against a pillar, a small half smile tugging at his lips. Well, at least this call-to-chambers promised to be entertaining. 

"Now, does anyone -else- want to argue with me?!" Amidala demanded hotly. 

"No my Queen." Ruffio, the Minister of the Interior bowed deeply and left the chambers to carry out the order. Tonight Jar Jar of the Gungans would be forced into a dictation class... and Boss Nass would receive a platter of exotic cheeses as a gift from the Nabooian court. 

"You!" Sabe stepped forward, tottering slightly on her high heels. She quickly regained her balance and pointed at Dlaia, head of Palace Security, "Go out and secure this room's doors," Her brows furrowed, "Lock them, open them at dawn, after the party." 

"Party?" The women frowned, looking to the real queen for some insight. But Amidala just nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

"Wait," Amidala held up a regal hand and halted the proceedings. "Empty the chambers, with the exception of-" She quickly pointed out four members of the court... including Obi-Wan, "Everyone else may leave." 

The Jedi raised a brow at the command, and watched as the room emptied. As the huge doors were swung shut, and bolted, he noticed that those whom the queen had picked to pass the hours with all had two things in common, one: they were young, all between the ages of 20 and 30, and in addition to that... they were all male. Attractive, if Obi-Wan was any judge of female tastes, males. He chuckled, well Amidala and her friends were certainly growing up. He could remember a time when they wouldn't have admitted that they had such thoughts... even when he'd catch them staring. He stepped forward, "A party Queen Amidala? Last week's celebration was not enough?" 

"What do you think?" A look of annoyance crossed the young queen's face as the memories of all the pomp and circumstance surrounding her birthday flashed through her mind. The parade, the mass, the countless banquets and official hoopla she'd had to endure. But all of that was over, now, finally, she could have her -real- party. With her real friends, she cast a happy look at her handmaidens. And she could get a -real- present. She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and the other young men, "So..." 

Suddenly Rabe leapt forward and pulled the voluminous purple velvet gown over her head to reveal the tight shiny metallic mini-dress she wore underneath. When she was done, her hair was standing on end with static electricity, but there was a huge smile on her face. "Make 'em dance Ami!" 

Eirtae, usually shy, when not hopped up on brandy-wine and pixie sticks, came forward, "You heard her stud-muffins! Shake your groove thangs!" 

Obi-Wan watched in amusement as the women all took to struggling out of their gowns, while the men all looked on with expressions that were part disbelief, part horror. Apparently, he was one of the few who had noticed that Naboo's child-queen had somewhere along the way become a woman. He glanced back up at the platform and his mouth went dry when he saw just how womanly she had become. Clad in a tight red and black body suit, she looked more like a Coruscant high fashion model than a girl from provincial planet few had even heard of... 

"Well?" Sabe tapped her thigh-high booted foot impatiently, "Dance!" 

"Um..." Nicho, the blonde son of a Naboo Noble, stepped forward, "There's no music... my lady, we, uh-" He continued to ramble, but Sabe cut him off. 

"No problem," She raised her hand and called out, "Music!" A curtain swept away to reveal the popular all girl, all Hutt band 'Scorn' who immediately began to play some pretty offensive feminist rock music. It was incredibly loud, the base line was fast, hard and more than enough to effect everyone's heart rate. 

"Pretty good huh?" 

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize Amidala was directing the question to him. He nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with a Hutt-acid rock fan. Suddenly something occurred to him, "Uh... Queen Amidala-" 

"Ami." The brunette corrected, dancing with her hand maidens as Scorn played on, oblivious to the fact that the men, with the exception of Obi-Wan himself, had the look of swamp rats trapped in the lights of an oncoming speeder. 

"All right, Ami," Obi-Wan stopped, then sighed, noticing that she was paying him no mind. She'd closed her eyes and was swaying to the strangely stirring music. He walked up the steps to stop her dancing and touched her shoulder. She jumped, her eyes flew open and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. She glanced down the steps, as if shocked he'd dared come up here. "Ami," He repeated her name slowly, trying to get past the brandy-wine fog, "Where is Anakin?" 

"Obi-Yum," Ami began, then blushed and corrected herself, "Obi-WAN, don't worry about the boy. Think about me... for once." She stepped closer and pressed herself against him. "Please?" 

"Ami-" It took all of his Jedi training for him to keep his hands to himself. She was intoxicated, he couldn't take advantage... He bit back a moan when she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of his throat, then moved to nibble on an ear. He took about as much as he could, then thrust her away from him, holding her at arm's length. He watched her bow shaped mouth turn down into frown, and he couldn't keep his gaze from locking on her full bottom lip as it plumped with her pout. "Where is he, Ami?" 

"You do -like- girls don't you Obi-Wan?" She asked suddenly, her eyes widening as the horrible possibilities presented themselves. 

"Of course I like girls!" The Jedi was rapidly losing what little control his training afforded him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the rest of the 'chosen' men had already succumbed to the handmaidens. Each woman was being thoroughly kissed by the object of her affection. "But that has nothing to do with anything. Ami, what did you do with my apprentice?" 

"Nothing he didn't deserve!" The Queen bit out. She pulled away and sat down heavily in her throne, glaring around at all her friends as they got kissed before settling her hostile eyes on the Jedi before her. "He's a brat! It'll do him some good." 

"What'll do him some good?" Obi-Wan crouched down to eye level with her. He knew Anakin had been making a pest of himself for the last few months, but the boy had a crush on the beautiful queen. How could he not? "Ami...what did you do?" 

"I senmmtbwotcampellbeeek." She mumbled something he couldn't make out 

"You what?" 

"I said," Her eyes flashed and she leapt to her feet, staring down at him. "I sent him to boot camp! He'll be back in two weeks." 

Obi-Wan blinked, "You sent him to..." He trailed off, trying to process that. 

"He's in the barracks right now," She shrugged, then shifted uneasily. "Are you really mad?" 

The Jedi stood slowly, they were much too close now, he knew he should take a step back, but he didn't. He stared down at her, "You had no right to do that, Ami." 

"I -am- the queen." Her lips compressed into a thin line. 

"And -I- am a Jedi," He informed her, "And, as you know, not subject to your planet's laws." 

Amidala glared up at him, "Things would be a hell of a lot simpler if you were." She griped. 

"Oh?" For some reason he wanted to hear this. "And why is that?" 

The Queen frowned, then lowered her eyes. Obi-Wan tensed as he realized she was staring at his mouth. "Did you know that historically the Queen of Naboo was expected to maintain a large harem of male consorts? She could have any man she desired." She sighed, "And that though it isn't supported by the constitution any longer... it isn't technically illegal..." 

"What?!" His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he almost laughed out loud. "Amidala, you really shouldn't drink, you do realize that don't you?" 

Her eyes flew up to meet his angrily, "Are you laughing at me?!" 

"No, no, of course not," He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her gently. She sighed happily and kissed him back. After awhile he broke the kiss and gave her a curious look, "Ami... you haven't been drinking." 

The Queen paled, "Wha-? How'd you-? There is no Jedi mind trick for that! I checked the library!" 

"No," He gave her a heart melting lopsided grin, "But I think I'd be able to taste the brandy-wine if it had crossed these lips." His hand came up to trace her kiss-swollen mouth. 

She swallowed audibly, then her eyes darting around the room, taking in all the other couples. "None of the others noticed." She pointed out. 

The Jedi quirked a brow, realizing that none of the handmaidens had really been intoxicated. He glanced at the high windows then, "It is almost dawn, the doors will be opened soon..." 

"We should go," Ami nodded. She clapped her hands twice, and in less than a minute, she, her handmaidens, their discarded gowns and the band were all gone. And when the doors swung open all the court found were 3 dazed looking men and one thoughtful Jedi. 

Reviews are like candy! 


End file.
